Anziel
= Anziel = History Castle Syltane Anziel is first mentioned in relation to Castle Syltane and the wedding that killed most of the city's ruling family. During the wedding of Prince Rouchard of Syltane to Lady Suriya of House Araquel, a gate was opened that allowed hundreds of Celestials to enter the world. To the confusion of human and Celestial guests alike, this new host attacked. A great battle followed where most of the guests were killed, including the King of Syltane. Prince Rouchard and a few of his men managed to escape the carnage leaving behind his new wife. Without a claimant to the throne, Lady Suriya became Queen Suriya and ruled in his stead. It didn't take long for the people of Syltane to realize that something was very wrong with their Queen. Regardless, the five years of her rule changed the Castle Syltane from a center of learning and enlightenment to a place where even villains feared to tread. The news of her demonic nature quickly spread. Luckily, King Rouchard returned with a band of heroes to defeat the demon. To all accounts, she was slain. It's a matter of debate whether Anziel had always been Suriya or if she took the woman's place. Records reflect this confusion as the two names are used interchangeably. One example is the popular reference to the initial battle as 'Anziel's Wedding', rather than the wedding of Prince Rouchard and Lady Suriya. The Golden Chalice She appears again, a few years later, in the histories of the Golden Chalice as an ally in their eradication of the Celestials. Anziel had a particular talent and understanding of the Order's enemy that allowed them to effectively eliminate them from the surrounding lands. She often lead the charge into Celestial strongholds, proving to be a rather deadly fighter. Anziel was present throughout the Crusades and disappeared shortly after the fall of Castle Syltane at the start of Purification. Myth and Legend There are continued references to Anziel throughout the age of Chorus. The provenance of these accounts often end in fierce scholarly debates. She's associated with the fall and destruction of several cities and towns, dozens of assassinations, thefts, and has featured as a favored executioner, wily spy, valued servant, or even lover in various stories and events. Her appearance, skills, and behavior vary wildly from one extreme to another to the point that some question whether she truly exists or was simply an archetype. The only consistency in these accounts is that where she walks, sorrow and destruction follow, which lends some credence to the thought that she was merely a historic figure given knew life in events outside of her time. Status ?? Allies * None known Enemies * Silver Chalice * Gold Chalice * Celestials * Humanity Rumors * Anziel is a Fallen Celestial, driven to madness by old betrayals * Anziel is a Demon who killed and took the place of Lady Suriya to destroy the Celestial's reputation amongst the humans * Anziel is a possessed human forced to do the will of a twisted, sadistic demon.